1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of crosslinked polymers from cyclic iminoethers and to the new polymers themselves.
2. Statement of Related Art
It is known that crosslinked polymers can be produced from compounds containing a cyclic iminoether group several times in the molecule. Various properties have been attributed to the polymers, depending on the type of starting materials used. Thus, according to EP 273 368, DE 20 29 524 and DE 35 39 593, they may be used as plastics, resins and adhesive compounds. However, apart from the difficulties involved in their production, the often inadequate properties of the polymers were a disadvantage in most cases.